


Angels and Demons

by OftenShameless



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angels, Demons, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, idrk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenShameless/pseuds/OftenShameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons can't pass over onto our plane, so instead we get what I call half-breeds. The influence peddlers. They can only whisper in your ears, but a single word can give you courage... or turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

He hadn't been home in over a year that I knew for sure. I don't think he would choose to go back there, but spending too much time away could become exhausting. I watched him meet with numerous others, them asking him why he hadn't been home and what could possibly be so interesting that kept him away. Each time, he lied; telling them he was looking for something to do, or just having a vacation from the family. The truth, however, was strange to even an exorcist. It seemed to me he was simply watching humans, never interfering.

My job is to cruise Earth and keep the balance; angels help people who are meant to live, and demons are meant to drag down the ones who are meant to die. I kill those who break the rules and disturb the balance; any creature who kills who they aren't meant to and any who protect those they shouldn't. Angels and demons can't pass over onto our plane, so instead we get what I call half-breeds. The influence peddlers. They can only whisper in your ears, but a single word can give you courage or turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare.

But this one… this demon… it would easily be mistaken as human by even me if I couldn't see its true form. Even then, the true form wasn't the worst to look at; it was easily the most gentle appearance of any demon I had ever seen, coming even above the few angels I had actually seen. It may have been seen as unhealthy that I followed a demon for weeks on end, but I still did my job, I still found others to exorcise. But I couldn't help the curiosity I felt for a demon that did nothing but walk on earth, never changing anything.

Not until today, that is, three months into my investigation that finally something changed. It was nearly midnight, and I followed the demon, surprisingly, to a liquor store. My attention was caught immediately as I watched him circling a large Caucasian man, seemingly piling bottles into his arms. My first thought was that he was leading this man to do this, but suddenly I could hear it; a quiet whisper, so quiet I couldn't make out the words. But the man froze for a good ten seconds before returning the bottles one by one in their proper places before leaving the store completely.

You can imagine my surprise when a demon prevents someone from dying. I knew this was a breach of the balance, so I promised myself I would only watch the demon a little while longer, just to see if he would return to his original behaviors. I watched him leave the store, a small smile on his face, and I could tell things were going to continue in this direction. I followed him along on the side walk, listening to his whispers to the people who passed, getting braver with each one.

He froze suddenly, not fifteen minutes into our little trek, and took off down an alleyway. I was immediately possessed to follow him, running through twists and turns before stopping behind a corner as I saw the scene ahead. A small, dark girl was being held down by a hooded figure, clearly struggling. I was tempted to run in, but the demon I was following stretched his arm out over them, arm shaking in what I figured was anger, and brought it down on the back of the man's head, killing him in one blow. The girl broke down into a fitof sobs, and the demon helped her to her feet before being pulled into a tight embrace and an endless chorus of 'thank you's.

I knew this was the furthest I could allow the demon to take it, although I silently commended him for stopping the crime, and allowed him to walk the girl home out of my own concern for her. As they reached her home, the family within as well thanked him for saving her, crying tears of joy as they heard her tale of the handsome blonde man who had saved her from the man who apparently had plans to kill her.

Surprise again for me as the demon refused money, or anything the family could offer, with a bright smile on his face and wishing the family happiness. I watched him leave, a new bounce in his step and his hair glowing even in the night, making me glad I could only see the true form of an angel or demon if I was legitimately looking for it; he was the sight to behold, whether or not it was his body or not.

I picked up the pace, reaching to my belt for my holy water and preparing myself. It was easy to corner him; he wasn't exactly looking out for anyone, he was a demon after all. So when I came up behind him, splashing holy water to his face, and shoving him down a dead end alleyway. The demon looked up to me, burning flesh healing on his face and fear in his bright blue eyes. I stood as menacingly as possible at the end of the alleyway, preparing my holy water once more along with the bible I kept with me.

"I assume you know why this is happening?"

The demon kept himself low on the ground, basically kneeling before me, "Please, I know I shouldn't have helped those people, but I can't help it. I never got the chance to help people when I was alive... I just figured I could do it now..."

I felt myself falter, and I regretted letting myself ever see the vessel this demon chose, "Explain..."

The demon looked surprised, but I could see tension leave his face, "My family, when I was alive, were not the best people, and in fact caused a lot of crime in their city. I was too young to remember any of them, but I suppose they were bad enough for God to make a baby go to hell, right?" He chuckled a bit, but I could see sadness in his face, even in the dark.

Regret turned into the unwavering thought that I was getting soft; a sad, lonely demon should not have this effect on me. "If you stay out of fate's business, I won't exorcise you," The words left my mouth before I thought better of it, but the broad smile that broke out on his face shoved the warning signs in my head to the side.

The demon rose to his feet, stepping forward with fear, but also a shaky courage. "Thank you... I'm Naruto by the way..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, "So... um... what should I call you?"

Every rule, every one of my values as a exorcist were shouting in my head to not get close to a demon, not allow a demon to break the rules and get away from it. But he seemed too human, and a chord was struck deep within me as I could see how lonely this demon was.

"Sasuke..."

The small smile turned into a grin that glowed even in the darkness, bringing out shining blue eyes and golden blonde hair once more.

"It's great to meet you, Sasuke,"


End file.
